


Candyman

by NekoTiara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lingerie, Military Uniforms, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to a gala without Tony. Tony decides to surprise them by dressing up for them.





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader [LadyUkkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey)  
>  who made sure this piece of work is free of typos, mistakes, errors. Though I edited afterwards so any mistake you spot is on me. 
> 
> This was written while listening to Candyman by Christina Aguilera.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story :)

Tony Stark wasn’t pouting because Tony Stark didn’t pout no matter what Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes claimed, they were lying liars who lied. So, yeah, Tony Stark wasn’t pouting, he was… brooding. Just slightly might he add. Anyone in their right mind would be if Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes were dressed in their blues ready to go to a military gala where Bucky was going to receive his medals and they weren’t invited to assist. Anyone would agree with Tony for fuck’s sake! Everyone would brood if they saw those perfect bodies clad in that too tight uniform and they were told to not touch. Tony understood right there and then how Eve must have felt in Eden with the forbidden fruit hanging there and being unable to taste it. 

 

“We will see you in a couple hours, dollface,” Bucky promised with a smirk and his hat in his hands covered with white gloves, god those gloves… “then we can do whatever you want.”

 

“Come on Buck, our car is waiting outside.” Steve was smiling too much to Tony’s taste. 

 

He sipped his cognac and sighed, he knew it was important to Bucky but it was also so unfair! The first time they dressed to the nines in their uniforms and he was going to miss the majority of it. The mechanic knew that as soon as they came back, they were going to put those away and dress in ratty sweats and shirts. Something about not disrespecting the uniform or something like that. He might have to ask Rhodey about it. 

 

As soon as they left him alone in the way too big penthouse - and it had never felt so big as it did - an idea popped in Tony’s head. Oh, yeah, he had an idea on how to get them to fuck him while in their uniforms! 

  
  


The gala was dull. Bucky was trying to act politely towards every single man or woman who approached to ‘congratulate’ him. A pat in the back, a hand on his shoulder, a body pressed against his side… And Steve was standing on the other side of the room, surrounded by more people. Fuck, he wanted to get back but they hadn’t even called his name to the stage where he was to receive the medals for his services back in the forties. It wasn’t like he needed them! He thanked every deity out there though when his phone pinged with a new message.  The super soldier apologized as he had to retire to check it, his eyes bulged out at the picture that greeted him.

 

It was taken from behind and maybe that was what made it even sexier. Tony was probably aware that the picture was being taken but he seemed like he didn’t care. He zoomed in the picture and studied the picture from the bottom to the top, taking in every detail. 

 

Tony was wearing white stocking with lace embroidery, the kind that never failed to drive Steve crazy. Then it came the two perfect globes that were Tony’s ass clad in the same kind of material with the same embroidery, it was probably some set he had bought without his lovers’ knowledge. Fuck, Bucky wanted nothing more than to kneel behind Tony and worship that ass. It wasn’t like anybody would blame him! But there was more... He kept going upwards, admiring the intricate corset in the same color as the rest. It was a striking contrast against Tony’s tanned skin. The bow was in the middle of Tony’s back so he probably had someone lacing it for him and Bucky tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that came with that knowledge. 

 

His engineer was bent at the waist in front of the vanity mirror. His shoulders were relaxed despite the arched back and shoulder-width apart legs and his face was neutral, nonchalant. He was applying mascara - he was going to look even more gorgeous with that mascara running down his face while Steve and he wrecked the little minx - but his icy blue eyes were fixed on those red lips. Steve would probably be able to name the exact shade of red but Bucky? Bucky could only think of how much he wanted to tug Tony’s head backward and kiss that red lipstick away or how fucking good those lips would look stretched around his cock. 

 

Bucky swallowed hard and felt his dick twitching in his suddenly too tight pants. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath willing the erection away. He had to get on the stage soon and he couldn’t do it with a raging hard-on! Locking his phone, his eyes wandered around the room until they fell on Steve. Steve who was typing way too carefully on his phone with the tips of his ears pink. His back was ramrod straight and his jaw was twitching. 

 

“Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!” the voice brought Bucky back to reality. There was someone talking on the stage with what Tony would define as press-smile on. “Let’s proceed to the main event of the night. Tonight we are gathered here to commemorate one of the bravest soldiers in the history of the United States of America…”

 

Alright, it was showtime apparently. Bucky used all his training as the Winter Soldier to push away any thought of his naughty lover and focus on receiving medals for his services during World War II. Fuck, he wanted to go home.  

  
  


Steve’s hands were shaking. Maybe he was just shaking in general. He found himself too tense to focus on anything but his phone and what Clint had sent him not even an hour ago. He remained standing to the side while listening to some guy talking about how brave Bucky was, how proud they were to have him back in the USA and so on. He snatched some champagne from a passing tray and took a careful sip. His throat was too dry and maybe having the glass in his hands would keep them from shaking. Furthermore, without the glass to occupy his hands with, he might take the phone out during Bucky’s moment just to see once more the dirty picture once more. A picture of a breathtakingly beautiful Tony dolling up for them. It was a cruel punishment: the knowledge that Tony was dressed up in lingerie, wearing makeup at home while they were forced to stay at this gala for who knew how long. 

 

His eyes were fixed on the stage, following Bucky’s steps, as the brunet accepted the medals and with still shaking hands, Steve clapped with the rest of the crowd and smiled proudly. At last Bucky was being recognized for his sacrifices back in the 40’s. But his mind wasn’t really there. No, it was with Tony. His mind was trying to come up with an excuse to leave the building as soon as Bucky came down from the stage so they could go back home to their naughty, naughty Tony. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one in a rush because as he walked down the stage, Bucky was crossing the room towards Steve. “See that corridor to the left? At the end of it, there is an emergency exit. We can get into a taxi and be home in forty-five minutes, an hour depending on the traffic, or we can run and be there in fifteen minutes.”

 

Steve didn’t need to think it too much. “Let’s go.” 

 

There was someone else being called to the stage to receive their medals and it was the window they needed to get the fuck out of there. The night air was crisp and people didn’t look at them twice as they set their course towards the Avengers tower. Not like they would have cared when all they could think of was Tony in lingerie. Tony fucking Stark in fucking lingerie.

 

When they arrived at the penthouse, there was music blasting from the speakers, - something about a candy man - every light was on, but there was one thing missing: Tony. 

 

“Baby doll?” Bucky took off the gloves and tossed them over the kitchen counter alongside his hat, eyes darting back and forth. 

 

There was a click-clack sound coming from the bedroom and there he was. Tony Stark in the fresh dressed all in white. The tube skirt reached just below his knees, the jacket was buttoned but it didn’t hide the arc reactor underneath it or the top of the corset for that matter... His black, gold and white hat was slightly crooked on his head. Why was he even dressed? Bucky wanted it all gone except for those white high heels, those? Those were going to stay on the whole night if Bucky had his way. Bucky and Steve would have admired the form-fitting uniform Tony had chosen to wear if it weren’t for the fact that they knew what else he was wearing. At the moment, they wanted to rip it off and ravish the body under it. 

 

“Back so soon, boys?” The smirk was playful and promising, the half-lidded eyes looked even deeper than usual with the black, black eyelashes surrounding them. “I thought you were going to be gone for a few more hours.”

 

Bucky moved before he was conscious of it. In a blink of an eye, he had Tony pressed against the wall, head bracketed with his arms. Steve was shuffling behind him and the ex-assassin smirked. “Why would we when we had such a treat waiting for us at home?”

 

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine, his hands were fisted Bucky’s jacket. “Keep the uniform on and I’m yours for the taking.”

 

“You talk like you have any saying in it.” Steve was leaning against the wall by their side, pupils blown wide with the just a ring of blue around it. “But we’re keeping on the uniforms if you promise to behave.”

 

Snaking an arm around the  tightened waist, Bucky dipped and kissed Tony before taking him in his arms, a hand behind the engineer’s knees and the other under his shoulder blades in a bridal style. Tony’s arms went around Bucky’s neck and his head was tilted to the side with a satisfied smile on those red, red, red lips. The super soldier let him down in front of their king-sized bed with his back turned to them. 

 

Steve decided that for the moment he was going to just watch and draped himself over the sofa on the side of the bed. He was the perfect image of indifference with his knees parted widely and his hands caressing the soft material on the piece of furniture. 

 

Bucky wasn’t so good at acting like he owned the room but it didn’t matter now. But Steve could.

 

Bucky’s hands went immediately to the jacket front, Tony was pressed against his chest with his head cast downwards. One by one the buttons were undone and the jacket was cast aside. He was tempted to fuck him first with the skirt up around his hips and his lace panties pushed to the side. He looked to Steve who seemed to be reading his mind and shook his head. 

 

“No, our baby dressed way too nice for us to not enjoy it,” his fingers were tapping on the armrest. “so the skirt has to go, but keep the heels, I like those.”

 

“Maybe we should have him walking around the house in his undies and heels more often,” Yeah, taking the skirt off was the best idea. Just look at that ass. Bucky couldn’t help himself and he smacked one of the asscheeks and grabbed it, kneaded it and Tony groaned. “like all the time.”

 

Bucky clasped Tony’s nape and hip and pushed forward until he was bent forward onto the bed so he was supporting himself with his hands. He carefully kicked Tony’s legs out taking special care not to scuff those lovely white shoes. His fingers skimmed down the laces of the corset, tugging them here and there without tightening them just all that bit tighter and when he reached the tailbone, he pressed a finger against Tony’s ho-... what? Tony gasped and Bucky smiled mischievously and thrilled.

 

“Lingerie wasn’t enough, babe?” Steve shuffled forwards until he was sitting on the edge of the sofa, interest clear in his face. “Tell me, you wanted to be ready for us or you just needed to feel full?” 

 

When Tony didn’t reply immediately, Bucky tugged at the base of the plug as much as it was possible with the panties still on and pressed in again. “B-both?” Tony panted and wiggled his ass. “You did leave me alone.”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh and slap Tony’s rear again and the billionaire moaned filthily. Dragging this on and on was going to kill him. It wasn’t like Tony hadn’t built up the tension enough. So he had to stop and take a step back if he wanted to last enough to be buried to the hilt in Tony’s ass. 

 

The younger man looked over his shoulder obviously confused and a tad worried. Had he overdone it? Bucky shook his head to reassure their lover, everything was going smoothly and that earned him a small smile, a true one to top it off. 

 

“Should I just rip the panties off?” Bucky wondered, a finger tracing the garter belt he wanted Tony to keep on. 

 

Before either he or Steve could decide, Tony pushed his panties down until they were resting mid-thigh. It wasn’t nearly enough but it would do for a first round. Bucky stilled a second to admire the picture that was Tony’s rim stretched around the base of the plug. The super soldier had to hold back a groan and gave himself a minute of deep breathing. He unzipped his pants to release some of the pain that was his cock straining against his fly. 

 

“Fuck, we need some mirrors in this room.” He tugged at the plug until the widest part was  stretching further the ring of muscles and then pushed it back in. It wasn’t one of their largest one but it did its job in stretching Tony so either Bucky or Steve could just shove in. “How long have you had this in, gorgeous?”

 

“J-just hal-half an hour…” Tony’s breath was hitching every time the plug was pushed in and it hit his prostate head on. “F-fuck me!”

 

“Oh, that’s the plan. I’m going to fuck you,” Pull and push, pull and push and a hand caressing Tony’s dick, using the beads of precum as lubrication “but I also want to wreck you ‘till you’re a mess.” 

 

Finally, he pulled the whole thing out and admired how Tony’s hole fluttered around nothing and the mechanic keened pitifully. However, Buck wasn’t just going to shove it in, oh, no. He moved around the bed to the bedside table and took out the actual lube. 

 

“Do you think we can get at least two orgasms out of him tonight, punk?” 

 

Steve hummed like he was considering their options. “We can try or we can just put a ring on his cock and just…”

 

Tony’s legs were trembling already and precum was dripping from his slit, his hole felt empty and his boyfriends were taking too long to decide! At least Bucky was planning to make Tony cum at least twice. “Alright, we use a cock ring tonight but tomorrow we get him to cum twice.”

 

Tony was muttering under his breath, his booty stuck outwards and his face was flushed a delicious shade of red that almost had Bucky purring. Boy, the billionaire was getting off from them talking about him like he wasn’t right there. Steve moved, probably because he couldn’t go on without touching their boy. 

 

Instead of going straight for Tony, he walked past their bed into their closet. Neither Tony or Bucky could see him, but by the sound of it he was rummaging through their toys box. When the blond man came out, light caught in the cock ring he held between his fingers with mirth in his face. Then captain sauntered towards the bed and sat by Tony’s side. 

 

Steve’s face was calm, like Tony wasn’t wearing anything especial but his eyes were dark and lust-ridden. His long fingers traced Tony’s spine, head tilting one side and then the other. He didn’t stop when he reached the end of the corset or Tony’s loose hole though, no, he kept going down until he had his hand around Tony’s cock and he tugged it once, twice. His thumb gathered some of the precum on the head and he admired it before he licked it off, like it was the greatest treat. 

 

“You’re going to be begging us to let you cum, aren’t you?” When Tony didn’t immediately reply, Steve tugged at the genius’ hair until his head was pulled back and his face was in plain view. “Aren’t. You?”

 

“Y-yes.” Steve rewarded him with a kiss.

 

Though if they were being honest, it was more teeth and tongue, disgustingly wet and yet it didn’t seem enough. At that moment, Steve placed the ring on Tony’s cock but the gasp was swallowed into Steve’s mouth. When they finally parted a string of spit was connecting their lips and Steve snickered. 

 

“It didn’t smudge at all,” he placed another kissed on the swollen lips, this time it was chaste, almost innocent. “You look fucking delicious, Tony, fucking delicious.” 

 

Steve didn’t move an inch as Bucky opened the lube tube and coated his fingers generously. Then lube coated fingers slipped inside the genius’ hole. Dexterous fingers found Tony’s prostate immediately and patted the bundle of nerves over and over. Brown eyes rolled back in his head and filthy moans fell from a slack mouth. It was a mesmerizing image. 

 

Steve used the hand not tangled in Tony's curls to dip his index finger into Tony’s mouth, it was pressed against that pink tongue and it rubbed that same muscle. Tony’s lips closed around it as his eyelids covered his eyes as he performed mock fellatio on the digit. It was the image of sin in the eyes of Steve. To see someone that held his head high no matter what putting himself in the position Tony was at the moment, it was humbling but it also filled both super soldiers with a huge amount of lust. 

 

Bucky lined himself with Tony’s rim and pushed forwards, too tired of waiting for the action. Steve moved until he was kneeling in front of Tony’s face. He pulled himself out and stroke himself without taking the finger out that hot, velvety mouth, though he added a second finger and gave in to the need and fingerfucked the billionaire’s cavity. He pushed his phalanges further and further until he felt the throat closing around his digits. 

 

“Wanna suck me, babe? Want me to shove my cock in this pretty, pretty mouth and cum down your throat?” It wasn’t like Tony was going to answer but the dirty moan was enough of an answer. “Seems like one cock is not enough for our slut, Buck.”

 

Buck let out a throaty laugh mixed with a groan as he continue thrusting into Tony, it was the only reply Steve got and as he promised, Steve took out his fingers and pressed the tip of his dick against the red lips, not entering the mouth but following the red line. Tony’s tongue darted out in a futile attempt of getting a taste of the real deal. Steve shuffled back snickering. 

 

“No, Tones, I set the pace and you wait for it or,” Steve tugged at his lover’s hair once again without real strength behind the gesture, just enough force to make Tony open his dazed eyes. “you beg for it and I mean beg, beg, not half-assed begging.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath like he was attempting to get two brain cells to work together and didn't really managed with how hard he was being pounded in . “Ah-ah...Puh- plea...se, Stev-ve, ah! P...please, let-let me suc-oh, God! Suck! Suck you off,” Steve grunted and pulled harder at Tony's hair, Bucky stilled enough so the mechanic could actually speak, well, more like beg for a cock to fill his dirty mouth. “P-p-please, pleah- please! just let… let me suck yoooo-ur big, fat co- coc- cock! I ne… need it... I need to, to, I n-ne-need to suck i-it! Puh, ah, God, puh-lease!”

 

Steve chuckled and slapped Tony’s cheek playfully. “See? I knew you could do it, gorgeous. Open up.”

 

There wasn’t anything more to say. Tony’s lips parted in a perfect ‘o’ and Steve fed him inch by inch until he felt the brown-eyed man gag slightly. He waited a few seconds until he was sure that the genius was breathing through his nose and then kept on pressing on and on and on and he didn’t stop until his balls were pressed against Tony’s goatee. 

 

He nodded to Bucky so his beloved friend knew to move their lover further onto the bed, his shins now leaning against the side with Tony kneeling on top of it. They then proceeded to set an unforgiving pace. From time to time the blond man would slip completely from Tony’s mouth and let him get a deep breath before fucking once again his throat. His long fingers were tangled in the curly mess on top of Tony’s head. Bucky’s fingers were digging so hard in Tony’s hip that Steve swore he could see the finger-shaped bruises forming already on the tanned skin. 

 

His metal arm snaked its way between Tony’s legs and he closed around his girth, stroking the contained erection lazily as they worked the genius in tandem. The pace turned unforgiving as they neared their own orgasms and the room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and soft sighs of pleasure mixed with moans and groans. Before they were even conscious of it, they were climaxing filling Tony with their spend. 

 

Steve wanted nothing more than cum down Tony's throat, yet he knew how much of a cumslut Tony could be. At the last moment, he pulled out so only the tip of his cock was resting inside the warm heat of Tony’s lips, which allowed the brown-eyed man to not only swallow his cum but also taste. Bucky, on the other hand, was trying to push forward and forward, clawing at those few inches to pain Tony’s insides. 

 

As soon as they regained a minimum of self-awareness, Bucky turned Tony on his back and caressed the swollen length and licked his lips. “You look so close to coming, babe…” He unclasped the garter belt and pushed the panties down his long legs and tossed them to the side. “Before that though, I want to see you riding Steve.” 

 

Tony wasn’t going to complain and neither would the aforementioned. Steve got out of bed and moved behind Tony for the second round. His and Bucky's positions were then inverted. Steve was kneeling in the middle of the bed and Bucky was closer to the headboard in front of Tony. The cap was more than ready and eager to have his turn pounding into Tony but it would be a good idea to give their genius boy a breather. Though his cock was already filling again at the thought of thrusting into Tony's tight ass.

 

Good thing their refractory period was almost non-existent. Bucky helped the trembling figure up and against the good Captain’s chest. Tony tipped his head back and nuzzled at Steve’s beard and Steve gave in, he kissed the beautiful man clad in lingerie while his hands traced the lace of those white stockings and then the inseam of his legs. 

 

He pressed his hard-on along Tony’s asscheeks, just enjoying the feeling but wishing he could do it with the flimsy barrier of lace. Tony however didn’t remain still and moved against him. Bucky was sitting by the headboard admiring the view and how those two saps were just staring into each other’s eyes. 

 

However, he didn’t mention it, he just let them have their moment. 

 

At last, after grinding his cock in between Tony’s cheeks for what seemed a long time, he lined himself up and pulled the smaller man down down his length. There was an squelching sound as Bucky’s cum was either pushed back in or just overflowing around Steve’s cock. He admired the way Tony’s muscles were twitching, ripping and shifting as his body moved up and down on Steve’s length with his head lolled backwards on Steve’s shoulder, the long line of his neck bare to Steve’s mouth to mark with love bites. 

 

Through all that, Bucky remained still, a witness of their slow fucking. And then, he just couldn’t keep away and shifted until he was right in front of Tony and their eyes met. 

 

“I’m going to remove the ring, you have to hold it back,” Tony mewled, desperate for release and yet the ex-assassin knew that he was going to do it, to hold onto his orgasm for as long as he could. “Good boy.”

 

Tony tensed when the ring was finally taken off, Steve was pounding over his prostate and when he was not, his cock was dragging over it sending waves of pleasure. He closed his eyes and fisted his hands trying to stall it just a few more seconds. He hadn’t expected though for his dick to be surrounded by a wet heat and his eyes snapping open and drawn to the brunet head bobbing up and down his girth with wicked talent. The engineer gasped and hold onto Steve’s arms, and suddenly everything went white as his delayed orgasm washed over him. 

  
  


He groaned and shuffled closer to the warm presence by his side and he was rewarded with a gentle hand carding through his hair. “You back with us, doll?” 

 

Tony looked to whoever was talking to him and was met with icy-blue eyes filled with love and worry. He nodded and accepted the glass of orange juice that was being handed to him. Steve was nowhere to be seen and Tony sat up. 

 

“Where is the Cap?” Bucky nodded towards the door like that explained everything, Tony couldn’t find it in him to care as his brain still felt cotton-filled. “Did he…?”

 

“Nah, but it didn’t matter. You worried us for a second back there,” the hand that had been previously running through his hair was now caressing his now naked waist. “You were out for a minute, came back and then you just went off like a candle.”

 

Tony tried to make sense of what he was being told when he couldn’t he shrugged. “M’sorry.” 

 

“You don’t have to, we’re just glad you’re with us now.” The voice from the door came with the smell of what seemed like bacon and eggs and bread. Steve laid the tray by Tony’s side. “Now you have to eat and let us cuddle you until you feel more like yourself.”

 

“Exactly, even more so considering the nice surprise you prepared for us.” Bucky was refilling the empty glass and pressing it back against Tony’s lips. “Or if you’re going to keep surprising us with more lingerie.” 

 

Tony laughed with his mind on the hidden lingerie at the back of his walk-in closet and shrugged. “You’ll have to wait.” And then he let them take care of him while cuddling on their shared bed. 


End file.
